Trillion: God of Destruction
『'魔壊神トリリオン'』, known as Destroyer or Makaishin Trillion to the west, is a Playstation Vita game released on July 23rd, 2015 in Japan by Compile Heart. Overview This game is the first game developed by a section of Compile Heart called 「魔界1番館」. Yamamoto Masahiro is in charge of the direction of the game, Satou Tenpei is in charge of composing the music, and other colleagues from PREAPP Partners are also involved. The genre in Japanese is 『死に際に想いを託すRPG』, which means "an RPG about entrusting your feelings at the moment of death". Death plays an important role for in this game. It opens up with the main character losing his life to the main antagonist of the named Trillion. According to a reviewer named ginger from 4Gamer.net, it is almost guaranteed that the player will die at least once playing the game . System There are two main parts in this game. Training After he eats a certain amount of the world, Trillion will take a break and the player can train the heroines for a limited amount time. Battle When the amount of days left to train reaches 0, Trillion awakens and the player has to stop Trillion from reaching the defense line. Outline Makai is the name of the world where the game takes place. An evil god, dubbed "Trillion" by the inhabitants, descended from the heavens, and wrecks havok on their world. The main protagonist, Zeabolos, is the ruler of this world and attempts to stop him. Trillion ends up killing his brother, and nearly killing Zeabolos. Just when he was about to die, Zeabolos hears a mysterious voice that asks if he wants to defeat Trillion in exchange for his soul. Faust put his torn up body together and revives him, but he is no longer king of his world and must pass on to his next of kin, whether they are family or friend. Whoever wants to claim his throne must risk their lives and defeat Trillion to become the next ruler. Etymology of "Makaishin" Despite Trillion's title being "Makaishin", it is not spelled the same in Japanese way as the setting of the world. #The first Kanji of Makaishin is the 1st Kanji of their world 魔界 # The second Kanji is the 2nd Kanji for the word "Destruction" 破壊 In earlier articles featuring this game, the okurigana for 破壊の神 (means God of Destruction) has Trillion written beside it. The name of the Trillion is destroying is called Makai. Shin is the suffix to indicate that she is a god. Makaishin means, God of Makai Destruction. Characters The name of the English spelling comes from the URL of the Official Japanese website. Main characters ; Zeabolos : Japanese voice actor - Kawaguchi Shou ; Faust : Japanese voice actress - Hikasa Youko ; Ruche : Japanese voice actress - Sakura Ayane ; Levia : Japanese voice actress - Imai Asami ; Fegor : Japanese voice actress - Tanabe Rui ; Mammon : Japanese voice actress - Oonishi Saori ; Perpell : Japanese voice actress - Fuchigami Mai ; Ashmedia : Japanese voice actress - Sasamoto Natsue ; Elma : Japanese voice actress - Ozawa Ari ; Kerberos : Japanese voice actor - Yoshioka Maya ; Trillion Sub characters ; Astaroth : Japanese voice actor - 酒井広大 ; Lilith : Japanese voice actress - 能登有沙 ; Baphomet : Japanese voice actor - 矢野龍太 ; Ragon : Japanese voice actor - 石田大祐 ; Gao : Japanese voice actor - 鳴海崇志 ; Doctor : Japanese voice actor - 弦徳 ; Nurse : Japanese voice actress - 高橋美月 ; Keeper : Japanese voice actress - 竹内麻沙美 ; Blacksmith : Japanese voice actress - 高橋結佳 ; Waitress : Japanese voice actress - 中村温姫 ; Mokujin : Japanese voice actor - 松岡正法 ; Uriel : Japanese voice actor - 奥山敬人 ; Agent : Japanese voice actor - ??? Downloadable contents July 23rd, 2015 Neptunia Collaboration 『ネプキャラ参戦セット』 (Nep Character Battle Set) This DLC allows Goddesses from the game called 「新次元ゲイム ネプテューヌＶⅡ」 (Neptune V2), to assist with training. Each Goddess comes with new events, and can give special items. DLC contents * ネプテューヌの腕輪 Neptune's Bracelet *ノワールの髪飾り Noire's Hair Ornament *ブランの腕輪 Blanc's Bracelet *ベールの髪飾り Vert's Hair Ornament * うずめの首飾り Uzume's Necklace Product codes The July 23rd 2015 Issues of Dengeki Playstation vol. 595, and Famitsu issue 1390 give product codes for 強化デビル based off the magazine's design. Dengeki Playstation will give one resembling Poly-tan, and the Famistu version will give one that resembles the fox. Extrenal links * 魔壊神トリリオン Official site References